Damien's Diamonds
by StolenInnocence
Summary: I hate summaries, I'm bad at them...ZigZagOC, MagnetOC, CavemanOC, and ZeroOC


Damian's Diamonds  
  
Disclaimer: I hate to inform you but I don't own holes. It would be cool if I did though; I do own Pyro but that's about it  
  
Author's Notes: Hi people! This is my first Holes fanfiction so go easy on me! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 1 - She ain't got a name  
  
A new girl's Point of View  
  
'Damn its hot here!' I thought as I was being driven on this bus to Camp Green Lake.  
  
My name is Pyro. Yeah, I know, messed up name; but hey, it isn't my fault my parents named me this, it's not my fault they hated me; ok, they didn't hate me, I hated them so close enough; my hatred caused me to leave them by age 7, I know, I was really young at the time but they drove me insane! My real name is ___ but after I left, I changed to Pyro.well Damian named me.who's Damian? Damian is my savior, my family, my friend, my landlord, my employer, basically everything I need. He found me living off of _th Avenue in New York City. He told me that he'd help me, give me a place to live, and feed me if I promised to work for him as soon as I turned 12. I agreed, what else would I do? I was cold, dirty, icky, and living in a box and the offer of doing anything other than that sounded terrific. So the day I turned 12, I worked for him, as a barmaid. I know it sounds bad but it's better than how I was living on the street. When, I first took up his offer, I was renamed because according to this other girl, who lived there, no one went by their real name, some security reason thing, I'm not entirely sure, I don't entirely care.God, I miss that place, and to think I only left the city several hours ago.But how much I miss it can't be more than how much Hacker, Pocket, and Satin must.They're from Damian's.Hacker and Pocket work as.well.basically sluts.and Satin is a tease, the best in the business, as she continently reminds us.I've known Hacker and Pocket since that first day when I met Damian and Satin got there about a year after me.Satin and I have been the best of friends from the day we met and she's become my "little sister" being a year younger than me.  
  
Those three each got busted for something within the last month and should be at Camp Green Lake by now. It sucks for them, cause, being the first girls ever sentenced to the camp, they apparently had to fix some stuff for them so they've spent the past month or so in jail until they could get it ready for them.  
  
"Yo Girl!" The bus-driver called from the front of the bus.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" I snapped back angrily. I was perfectly fine, thinking about my own thoughts before I had to go be interrupted by this idiot dumn butt being a pain in the ass.  
  
"We're there so you have to get off of the bus," the 'idiot dumn butt' bus driver yelled back angrily.  
  
"Oh," I said back, gathering my stuff and getting off of the bus, "Thanks."  
  
"Miss -" this guy who looked like shit said, "-Pyro?"  
  
I smiled sweetly and said, "That's me"  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake. My name is Mr. Sir and you shall address me as such at all times," he said. I had to fight back laughter as he said his name but I failed. I mean seriously, at least Pyro was a nickname. "You think my name's funny do you?"  
  
"Hell yea," I replied, laughing.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me. "Follow me."  
  
"Okey dokey," I replied, replacing my sweet smile.  
  
"Listen you," Mr. Sir said. "Just because you're the first girl at Camp Green Lake doesn't mean you're going to get special treatment."  
  
"Sure," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Get changed into this," he said, holding out an orange jumpsuit.  
  
"You have got to be shittin' me!" I half yelled, "ORANGE! At of all the colors orange!" But Mr. Sir narrowed his eyes so I turned my back to him and begin to take off my pants and put on the jumpsuit. I turned back around and said "Done and must I say, this looks like crap."  
  
"Here," the Sir guy said, holding out another jumpsuit and some supplies. "Now out!"  
  
"Bu-bye then," I said, waving sweetly.  
  
"Pryo, Pryo?" the old guy wearing a hat, shorts, and sunscreen on his nose.  
  
"Yeah" I said, "that's me!"  
  
"Is that the name society refers to you as?" He asked.  
  
"Yep," I said, holding back laughter.  
  
"Ok then," he said, "I just want you to know that just because you may have done some bad things in the past doesn't mean you're a bad person."  
  
"Are you sure?" I said, narrowing my eyes at his, "I could have been born bad like in that song.Bad to the Bone"  
  
"Alrighty then," the guy said, "I am Dr. Pendanski and I am the councilor for your tent, the D-Tent. D stands for diligence."  
  
This time, I failed at trying to stop my laughter.  
  
"They're in the dining hall eating breakfast right now. Follow me." Pendanski said.  
  
"Alrighty then," I replied, still laughing slightly. Incase you haven't noticed, I laugh a lot.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Normal Point of View:  
  
"D-tent!" Pendanski called over the noise in the mess hall, walking towards their table.  
  
"What ma?" X-Ray, unofficial leader of D-tent, replied.  
  
"You have a new tentmate," Pendanski said when he reached their table, "Her name is -" he looked down at a paper in his hand, then at the person standing next to him, "---um."  
  
"Her?" Squid questioned, as the girl nodded. They all looked her up and down. She was wearing the orange jumpsuit with the sleeves down and a white tank top underneath. She had curly blonde hair with different strands dyed purple the exact same color as her purple eyes.  
  
"Yes, she's part of a new program which might make Camp Green Lake coed," Pendanski said, "I want you to treat her with respect and be nice or else its straight to the Warden with you." With that he left and went back to the councilor's table.  
  
All of D-tent stared at the girl as if they were afraid that she wasn't real. She sat down in the empty seat between Squid and ZigZag.  
  
"Yo girl!" X-Ray called from his place at the head of the table.  
  
"What?" She yelled, looking up from her food.  
  
He reached over and grabbed her bread saying, "Since you didn't dig yet, you wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone who did, would you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do mind," She said, talking in a heavy New York accent. "It's my bread so give it back!"  
  
As she said this, she reached over to his place and took her bread back. She stood up and walked out of the dining room, pausing to turn around and smile sweetly.  
  
Mr. Pendanski looked up from his place and tapped Mr. Sir, nodding towards the new girl's retreating back.  
  
Mr. Sir stood up and walked to D-tent, "What Did You Do?!"  
  
"Nothing," they all said, rather fast.  
  
Mr. Sir looked at X-Ray and said "Explain."  
  
"She wasn't hungry so she went outside to look around," X said, after thinking of a good excuse.  
  
Mr. Sir narrowed his eyes, "If you ever hurt that girl. You will be so sorry." He started to turn and walk around but he was interrupted by ZigZag saying "Mr. Sir?"  
  
"What?" Mr. Sir said, stopping at turning around again.  
  
"What's her name? Ma-Dr. Pendanski didn't say," ZigZag asked.  
  
"She ain't got one," Mr. Sir said, walking back to the councilor's table.  
  
"She doesn't have a name," Magnet repeated. "How does someone not have a name?"  
  
"I don't know," X admitted.  
  
Squid gasped, "Words I never thought I'd hear you say."  
  
Before X-Ray could retaliate, Mr. Sir stood up again, "Alright you Girl Scouts, get out there and dig!"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
No-Named Girl's Point Of View:  
  
The one thing I learned from Damian is that man can be such pains in the butts! It was fun torturing like that though! Did you see their faces? When I first talked back to that guy at the head of the table, I really should find out their names, I mean. They all kinda just sat there in shock for a second there.  
  
God this place is terrible! All it is is dust, dirt, holes, and some messed up tents. I wonder which one is mine!  
  
"YO!!" Someone called from behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw the guy who was sitting to my left when they were eating running towards me, "What?!"  
  
"It's time to dig!" He called back, still walking towards me.  
  
"Oo," I said, walking towards him. "Thanks for telling me."  
  
"It's alright," he said.  
  
"Ok, so." I said, "Hi, my name is Pyro. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Zigzag. Welcome to Camp Green Lake." ZigZag said. "I can guarantee you it will probably be the worst time you've ever had in your life."  
  
"Great!" I replied with false enthusiasm. "I can't wait!" He laughed slightly. "So where too?"  
  
"Oh, right." He said, turning around. "Follow me to the 'library'"  
  
"Library? Are you kidding me?" I replied. "I didn't go to a library in the past 15 years of my life and I don't plan to start now."  
  
"It's not the kind of library you're thinking off. You'll see," He said, heading towards where a whole group of people were standing.  
  
"Ladies first," that guy who took my bread said, mock bowing.  
  
I was close to laughing as I walked to the front of the line.  
  
That Mr. Sir guy was standing there and he said, "Pick a shovel, any shovel"  
  
I smiled with fake happiness. "Okey dokey." I grabbed the nearest shovel and then walked away from the group. As I was walking, someone grabbed my shovel from behind and dropped another shovel in the first's place. I saw that same guy walking away with my shovel. I yelled out saying "Hey! That was my shovel!"  
  
"Yo man," this Hispanic guy said. "You took X-Ray's shovel. It's shorter than all the rest."  
  
"Shorter shovel, smaller hole," this other guy said, with a toothpick in his mouth, walking up.  
  
We walked out to the middle of the desert where there were no holes.  
  
MR. Sir walked up by next to me and drew an X in the sand and said "You did here. If you find anything, tell myself or Pendanski immediately. Have fun."  
  
I smiled sweetly again at him, planning how I'd kill him if I could.  
  
Ending Author's Note:  
  
Okey, I know it's messed up and I know that they don't eat breakfast in the mess hall but it worked better with the story for now. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review or else you won't get a new chapter. 


End file.
